


you break up with them

by saraheli



Series: block b reactions [2]
Category: Block B
Genre: Angst, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 15:27:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14793092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saraheli/pseuds/saraheli





	you break up with them

›  **AHN JAEHYO** :  _shock_.

Jaehyo would have a hard time fathoming it for a while. He would almost hold his breath, his thoughts stopping their flow as you told him what you needed to. He would be silent as he carded his hand through his hair over and over, trying to wrap his mind around how things could have gone so wrong.

›  **LEE MINHYUK** :  _denial_.

At first, it would appear that Minhyuk had taken things rather well. However, as time passed, it would become more and more apparent that he had not. Constantly calling and messaging you, trying to maintain old habits that you’d asked to stop; he would behave as if nothing had changed because he thought that maybe things weren’t as over as you’d said. Maybe there was still hope.

›  **WOO JIHO** :  _anger_.

Jiho becomes frustrated as soon as the words come out of your mouth. He doesn’t understand. Why doesn’t he make you happy anymore? He kicks himself for not knowing that you were unhappy, or for not doing anything about it. He fumes about all of the circumstances that led to this and is outraged that he can’t change them. He’s not mad at you, but at himself and his job and the world.

›  **PARK KYUNG** :  _bargaining_.

Kyung would find himself trying to reason with you, asking if you can work things out. The more you tell him no, the more panicked he becomes. He pleads for you to listen to him, to tell him what he needs to change. He offers to change each and every part of himself if it will make you stay. When you’re finally gone from him, he breaks. His thoughts repeat themselves over and over in his mind, telling him that he was never good enough.

›  **PYO JIHOON** :  _guilt_.

Jihoon becomes very emotional, his eyes filling with tears as he begs you to tell him what he’s done. Even if you tell him that it was nothing or that you need time for yourself, he frantically tries to put a pin in the problem. He wracks his brain and cries harder and harder as he nitpicks his actions and decides which ones of them ultimately destroyed your relationship. No reassurance will heal him, only time.

›  **KIM YUKWON** :  _depression_.

Yukwon would darken with your words, his normally sparkling smile hiding from you. He would seem calm and collected in the beginning, but as days turn into weeks, he will begin to collapse. He’ll isolate himself, hide in the darkness of his own thoughts and wallow in the overwhelming thoughts of you that would flood him anytime he did anything: looked outside, went online, slept. His friends would do their best, but the only person who can bring him out is himself.

›  **LEE TAEIL** :  _acceptance_.

Taeil is very aware of himself, so it’s not unlikely that he knew this was coming. He’s not happy about it and he tells you that he wishes that you two could fix things, but he doesn’t push you. He tells you to do what makes you happy, allowing himself to feel the cold sadness inside him without troubling you with it.


End file.
